1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser-punch composite processing machine which performs a punching process and a laser process on a plate workpiece, and more specifically to a composite processing machine which can be moved and installed with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known a punch presses performing punching processes on plate workpieces, and for laser processing machines performing laser processes on such workpieces. Recently, an integrated punch press and a laser processing machine have been combined to provide a laser-punch composite processing machine. Generally, this laser-punch composite processing machine comprises a punch tool which moves freely in the vertical direction, a laser processing head for emitting a laser beam, and a workpiece moving and positioning device for moving and positioning the workpiece at a location below the punching tool or laser head.
Accordingly, by moving and positioning the workpiece beneath the punching tool and laser head with the workpiece moving and positioning device, a punching process and laser process, with respective positions that have intricate interrelationships with each other, can easily be performed on the workpiece.
However, with this type of laser-punch composite processing machine there is some concern that the optical system for the laser generator, as well as other related elements, will be damaged by severe vibrations from the punching process. Accordingly, various types of vibration-proofing devices for protecting the optical system of the laser generator and the like from vibrations have been adopted in this laser-punch composite processing machine.
Examples of such vibration-proofing devices for avoiding vibrations from the punch press are a configuration in which the laser generator is positioned at a location some distance from the punch press, or a configuration in which, through the medium of an air spring/vibration-proofing rubber or any such similar medium, the laser generator is positioned at the edge of the punch press frame.
However, for the configuration in which the laser generator is set up at some distance from the punch press, not only is the set area large, but transportation and installation are extremely troublesome, and after installation there are additional problems in regards to the great deal of time that is required to adjust the optical axis setting and the like.
For the latter configuration in which the laser generator is positioned at the edge of the punch press frame through a medium such as an air spring/vibration-proofing rubber, although there arise no problems as far as transportation is concerned, the vibration-proofing effect is insufficient, so it becomes difficult to reduce an extremely severe vibrations to prescribed levels; and even in the case where the vibration suppression effect is sufficient, the adjustment of the optical axis setting and the like is still very difficult.
Also, in order to prevent transmission of the vibrations to the laser processing head section, the laser processing head section is supported on a frame through a vibration roofing device. However, an optical path tube for guiding the laser beam from the laser generator to the laser processing head section is supported by simple means onto the punch press frame. Accordingly, problems arise when vibrations are transmitted to the laser processing head via the optical path tube.
Moreover, when the finished workpiece is to be removed from the laser-punch composite processing machine, the workpiece is moved by the unloading device. However, in this configuration, while the workpiece is being removed it is impossible to move and process another workpiece. This results in wasted time while the equipment is temporarily halted.